shadow REBORN
by black shadow caster
Summary: a family reunited, a story untold, a world unknown...


Back Doom was in the throne room with his son, Shadow Caster.

Black doom is a darkling, the king in fact, and his name was only a name to him. He is the high king of the darkling. He is tall, a little menacing, but kind. He wore a long dark red robe, a silver chain, and a traditional "collar" he wears as a crown. His eyes had red irises, black pupils and the rest is yellow.

He watched his toddler tackle a purple zebra, flip overhead first and lay there looking perplexed. Doom chuckled and helped his son up.

"Watch his head; it is very fragile at this age."

Black Doom looked up; it was his brother, Black Death.

Black Death slightly shorter than his older brother, but much stronger. He wore a long dark blue tunic and a red hood. His accessories were always simple, that day he wore a red cloak, a gold belt, and his "crown" necklace. His eyes had no irises, only black pupils and the rest is yellow. He is the middle king of the dark arms.

Shadow looked up at his father, crawled over to him, and laid down next to him. Doom wrapped his arm around his son and pulled him closer.

"I know brother, nearly everyone knows." Black doom replied.

Black Death chuckled, "well he doesn't." he said looking at shadow.

Just as he said that, a little blue tinted darklet came running through the door. "Shadow!" he shouted. Shadow looked up sleepily, "hewo bwover…" he yawned.

Eclipse is the son of Black Death. He is dark blue with crimson highlights. His tail is a little longer than a normal tail, but he is the most balanced darklet known.

Shadow had just opened his eyes 1 year ago, but to a green blood, it is only 1/10 of a Dec (AKA a green blood year that is equivalent to 10 years). He was smaller than a normal darklet due to him being born early. He is all black, with red highlights on his arms and head quills. His shins are red with black feet, and a long tail that is red at the end half. He is only two and a half decs old.

Black doom looked at eclipse with a mildly amused expression. Shadow crawled out of his little hiding space and went over to his brother.

Shadow cannot quite walk yet; he has tried but so far prefers to crawl.

The small family talked and played for a little while. After a few hours, Black Death and eclipse needed to leave, black doom insisted they stayed the night. Their home was half way across the island, and it was getting dark, but it was even too dark for night…

Black doom had just finished putting shadow to bed, Black Death looked outside.

"Brother, is this common that you can't see the stars in the middle of winter here? I though it nearly never rained or snowed." Black Death asked his brother as doom came back to the throne room.

"Yes, it is a little odd. Our weather sensed had not predicted this occurrence in the weather." Black doom replied, but with hints of suspicion. He looked outside once more.

Movement.

"Death, did you see that?" doom said keeping his eyes on the trees.

Black Death came over to the window and looked outside. "No, what was it?"

They both stared outside for a bit, and then a creature came out of the trees…

A skull.

Skulls are the last species you would want to deal with. They are bigger than the other kinds of green blood, not as many of them, but still very dangerous. They are purple and black, and as their name implies, they look like their skulls are there head.

They also started the longest and bloodiest war in history.

"Sound the alarm." Black doom ordered. He left the window. "Guards, GUARDS!" he bellowed, "To the main gate, skulls approach the castle." He swiftly went to shadow's room. "Shadow, come, we have to leave." He told him while picking him up. He went into his room and grabbed his black chaos emerald from his safe. He went to the front door where Black Death had eclipse. He opened the door.

"No…." black doom said meekly. In front of him, was a green blood covered courtyard filled with dead soldiers, darkling soldiers. "Through the back door." He suggested.

"Brother, if they went through here, they are in the castle looking for you." Black Death told his brother.

"They must have us surrounded." Back doom said. "We will have to fight."

He covered his son, shielding him from the sight. With his brother close behind, he opened the front gate.

Ambush.

Black doom grabbed the skull by the neck and bashed him against the wall. Black Death grabbed two from the right and bashed them together. They fought their way through the hive of skulls.

As soon as they were through, they ran. Black doom and death looked back at the castle in horror; the whole building was aflame with purple fire, skull fire.

They kept running through the thick, dense forest until they were by the Kupatana River. They stopped to rest.

Black doom looked at his son; a tear fell from doom's cheek. "At least you are safe."

Death put his cloak around them and snuggled eclipse close. "Things could have been worse, you could have died, or worse, you and shadow…"

"We need a safe place to go, and a miracle. We can't just keep fighting." Black doom said. He looked back toward his castle, "and what about coberno, do you think..."

"I'm sure they were all evacuated beforehand." Black Death told him, "What I'm curious about how they managed to get past the town before they citizens got to warn us."

"They must have a secret weapon, what if…" black doom looked at shadow, now asleep in his arms.

"No," death replied, "even Iblis is not stupid enough to send his son out on a mission such as this, is he?"

"Let's hope not, for that boy of his is far more capable of destroying not only us, but all of Dark Island."

All they knew of iblis now was his son. They knew iblis had a wife, who knows what happened to her. However, his son looked just like shadow, only he had pale blue highlights and green eyes, and as far as they knew, his pupils were flat.

Iblis, the leader of the skulls and the low king of them. No one knows why he started the war. Some say it was because he was tired of being the low king. Others believe he wanted to rule on high as the king of the world. He is white, with black eyes and no pupils, just purple irises. He wears a purple cloak and his "crown" necklace. The top of his head is covered in purple fire.

They sat there quietly for a bit, listening to the cold rush of the river. Soon Black Death broke the silence.

"I know how you feel about our brother." Black Death told him. "How you wish he never left us, how you wish he never killed our fathers and mothers, and how he killed Kupatana…"

He looked at his brother. He never thought he would hear that name again, Kupatana.

Kupatana was his wife. She died by Iblis, when the war first started, she disappeared. He had a daughter too. Her name was Kupa, named after her mother. He felt uncomfortable talking about her ever since her "death." Shadow never gotten to meet her or his sister.

He was thinking when he thought he heard….

 _Snap!_

Doom's ears perked up. Was there something out there? He looked around, his brother was too.

The tree moved. There was definitely something out there. They remained to locate the creature. When the first skull leaped, they were ready.

They came from every direction. Dozens of them. Black doom looked at his son, bellow him, shaking and traumatized.

"Shadow! Eclipse! Head for the river bank and hide!" doom ordered his son.

Eclipse grabbed his brother and ran. They watched their fathers fight from the river, they were scared. However, they were about to get their own problems.

To their left, a skull was stalking them. Eclipse sensed it and looked over…

 _"_ _SCREAM!"_

Black Death looked over to see his son and shadow in the grip of a large skull's claws. He launched himself at the dark creature and tackled it. Eclipse fell to the ground going unconscious. Shadow fell into the rapids of the river.

The Kupatana River may have been named after black doom's wife, and the word may mean "harmony," but the river is mostly rapids and whitewater.

Black doom heard the splash and saw his son get carried away. He ripped the skulls off himself and rushed after him. He ran along the bank keeping his eyes on the darklet. Shadow kept his eyes above the water.

Shadow was headed straight for an underwater cave, and at full speed.

Black doom kept running when he remembered his emerald. He reached for it. It was gone. Had a skull grabbed it? Did he drop it? He began to panic when he noticed a gleam in shadow's claws.

Shadow was carrying it. He raced even faster to catch up, but shadow was going too fast.

He watched in horror as his son hit his head on a rock and went limp. Before shadow disappeared into the cave, black doom told him, "Stay alive! No matter how long it takes, I will find you!"

Then shadow was gone. The last thing black doom saw of his son, was a blinding flash of energy…

Darkness, that is all shadow saw. He bobbed down the river, an unfamiliar river.

He woke up and swam to the edge. The emerald was gone. He got onto the bank and shook himself off. He looked around and then just sat there.

Being a darklet who can hardly walk, you can go too far. Shadow decided it was time to learn to walk.

He stood up, and with shaking knees, he tried to walk. He took two steps and fell. Shadow was not giving up so easily. He got up again, and took five steps. He fell. He sat there thinking how easier this would be with his dad to help. He tried one more time, this time, keeping his tail low for balance. He took four steps with wobbling knees, but kept going. He was walking!

He kept walking until he came to an opening; it was covered in a large, flat, black rock. It had a yellow line through the middle. He decided to follow the flat black rock.

By the time it got dark, he was in a weird forest made of concrete. These creatures kept walking in and out of the tall thick, rock like trees. At least shadow thought they were trees…

He found a break in the trees with five metal cans. Shadow laid down next to them, he felt so cold and hungry. He laid there thinking how his father was going to find him here…

Two weeks later, he had gone into a hibernation. He was still there in the alleyway, by the trashcans.

As he slept, two people were passing the alley, a young girl, and an older man. The girl was wearing a blue dress and shoes with a blue headband. Her hair was a bright blond and she had blue eyes. The man was tall with a bushy grey mustache. He wore a black turtleneck, navy blue pants and a pair of glasses.

The girl glanced into the ally and noticed shadow.

"Grandfather, look, a little kid in the ally." The girl said.

The older man looked in the alley and saw shadow. "What is he doing in there? And he is a mobian, but in the North continent?"

They walked over to him; the man looked at shadow.

"I have never seen a mobian that looks like him…" the man said

"Can we keep him? Please?" the girl pleaded.

 _He might be a new species_ the man thought. "Alright, but be careful. I don't know what he is capable of."

"Aww, he is so little, what could he possibly do…"


End file.
